ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Reimagined!
Note: Please do not edit this page except the creator and co-creator of it and also no rude comments. BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is an upcoming 2019 2D/hand-drawn/stop-motion/CGI-animated epic fantasy-adventure comedy action supernatural disaster horror thriller motion capture science-fiction film directed by Bloo J,Ed-Olive Chadwick, Tim Burton, Michael Bay, J.J. Abrams,Andy Muschietti, Steven Spielberg, Logan Thirtyacre and Trey Parker Produced by Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players, Paramount Animation, Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, Warner Bros. Animation,Google,YouTube Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures, MTV Films,Insurge Pictures,Nickelodeon Movies,Tim Burton Productions, Platinum Dunes,Blumhouse Productions,Skydance Media, Bad Robot Productions,Alibaba Pictures, Rideback, 2DUX²,Comedy Central Films,Access Entertainment,Cartoon Network,Williams Street,Adult Swim,Point Grey,Good Universe,Gary Sanchez Productions,Bad Hat Harry Productions,Spümcø,A.K.A. Cartoon Inc.,Film4 Productions,RLJE Films,Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer,Amblin Entertainment,The Bloo Films,Reliance Entertainment,Lightstorm Entertainment,Scott Free Productions,Sonic Team,R&D TV,DHX Media,Corus Entertainment,Nelvana,Frederator Studios,FANDOM (through Idea Wiki),GK Films, Walden Media and Jim Henson Pictures It serves as a reboot, reimagining, and retelling of the [[BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|'BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends']] franchise and [[BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)|'BlooJ's Foster's Sliver Screen for Imaginary Movies (2003 film)']], set to be released on June 14, 2019, by Paramount Pictures, Paramount Players and Paramount Animation Worldwide and North America with Warner Bros. Pictures, Warner Animation Group, and Warner Bros. Animation handling international distribution The film stars an ensemble voice cast of Tom Holland, Tom Kenny, Shameik Moore, John DiMaggio, Halle Berry, J.K. Simmons, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Dee Bradley Baker, Frank Welker, Bill Fagerbakke, Roger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Carolyn Lawrence. Hailee Steinfeld, Dwayne Johnson, Vincent Martella, Matt Hill, Samuel Vincent, Jim Carrey, Trey Parker, Seth Green, Jason Sudeikis The film is dedicated to the rebrand of The Bloo, the 15th Anniversary of Cartoon Network's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and the memory of Wes Craven who died on August 30, 2015, because his horror film style was used. The film received universal acclaim, with viewers praying most of the film, including the emotional weight of the story, the musical scores, and the dedications to the rebrand of The Bloo, the 15th Anniversary of Cartoon Network's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and the memory of Wes Craven, although that the use of explosions and the runtime received some criticism. The film will be released in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. It tells the story about a boy named Mac and his imaginary friend Bloo being sent to live at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after being told by his mother that he is too old to have an imaginary friend. There, they meet Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Jenny Wakeman, Shrek Ren, Stimpy, and Ed Ed N Eddy meanwhile A someone arrived at fosters and Tails to have a crush on her but they face problems when Mac's brother Terrence and a fiendish imaginary friend named Duchess want to get rid of Bloo and the gang so The Gang ending up in a very insane situation that involves Americans and Sheila Broflovski has organized a protest to censor the Columbia Pictures flim Sausage Party the controversy becomes a call to war with Canada,Dealing with Twisted, dark and anthropomorphic like creatures that fueled by rage, fighting an imaginary monster called an Extremosaurus (which resembles a giant spider) and Tailsko and Jenny being abused/kidnapped by William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy,Bendy Plankton and Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig the gang must save the Sausage Party gang, Tailsko, and Jenny And must overcome their own personal fears to battle the murderous villains and William Afton can they save the world from total destruction in less than 4 days ? Along the way, the gang discover new customs, worlds, and characters, including YouTube Poops, toy channels, surprise egg videos, compilations, bootlegs, memes, and others. Plot The movie starts with the narrator talking about a murder that happened 20 years ago at a local family restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Toonvile. It then shows a computer screen showing a birthday party. The screen sometimes shows static and would often show some hidden messages. The screen comes back, this time with a man behind the children in a Spring Bonnie suit. When the screen came back for the third time, things became gruesome. The scene shows the man out of the suit, and children scattered all around the party room, murdered. The narrator later tells that the killer, William Afton, has returned, and that he isn't going to give up after he failed to murder his latest victim twice. Later, a fox boy named Milo shows up, trying to talk to his sister Tailsko. He tells her all the pain the victims had to deal with, and that they became blind by their anger. He begs her to free them and wishes to be reunited with her. The film properly begins In the present day, Mario and Luigi are preparing to race their rivals, Wario and Waluigi, in the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix. The crowd is very excited for the Mario Bros., but are not as pleased that the Wario Bros. are there. As soon as the race begins, fire spurts out of the Wario Brothers' Kart, scorching Mario and damaging the Kart. Luigi tries to fix the Kart, but after a few failed attempts he pulls out a Golden Mushroom. The Golden Mushroom repairs their vehicle and sends the Kart blasting ahead of the Wario Bros. Waluigi pulls out a Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed. Caught off guard by their sudden burst of speed, Mario and Luigi have no time to prepare for the oncoming Kart. Waluigi attacks again with a Lightning Bolt to shrink Mario and Luigi and easily run over them. After recovering from the attack, Luigi uses another Mushroom to increase their Kart's speed and catch up. Both Karts are neck and neck, but before either team can finish, a group of Bob-ombs (and the Banana Bomb) drop in front of the finish line. Neither Kart can slow down in time and crash into them. Wario, Waluigi, and both Karts are sent flying out of the stadium while Mario and Luigi crash into the racetrack. It is soon revealed that Bowser and Kamek are responsible for the attack. Bowser intends to kidnap Princess Peach, Bowser, Kamek and Bowser's Army attack the 5th Annual Mario Kart Grand Prix and the Mushroom Kingdom Government, Mario and Luigi chase Bowser on his airship, Mario, Luigi and Bowser are seen fighting one another on Bowser's airship, with Princess Peach on board as well. Bowser ultimately defeats Mario and Luigi when he uses his top hat to attack, sending Mario and Luigi flying to parts unknown. Bowser then takes his airship towards the skies, as he prepares a forced marriage to Peach. He leaves Mario's cap (which had been knocked off of Mario's head during his final attack) adrift into the ship's back propellers, shredding it in the process. A piece is obtained by a hat-shaped ghost, who eventually finds Mario in his homeland of Cap Kingdom, located in the Toonvile. Meanwhile, Mac's Parents finds Mac at an Imaginary Friend lot where he looking to purchase an Imaginary Friend. Bloo covertly sabotages all of the others in the lot, leaving him as Mac's only option. Mac buys Bloo and the two quickly begin to bond as friends One Yaer Later..... Mac and his imaginary friend Blooregard Q. Kazoo (or "Bloo" for short) often get into fights with his 13-year-old brother Terrence. When Mac's mother tires of this behavior, she tells him that he has outgrown his age to have an imaginary friend and must get rid of him. Crushed by overhearing their argument, except for Terrence, who is rather pleased, Bloo enters a wrestling tournament to get money to to try to impress Mac's Parents. they wins the match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money. When a thief steals money from the promoter, Mac and Bloo allows the thief to escape as revenge. He later discovers that Mac's Father has been carjacked and shot dead. They chases down and confronts the carjacker in a warehouse only to realize it was the same thief they let get away. After Bloo disarms him, the fleeing carjacker falls out a window to his death. Bloo later comes across a TV commercial for "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends"--"where good ideas are not forgotten," according to the motto The next day, Mac and Bloo stop in at the sprawling mansion and are met by Mr. Herriman, the strict business manager. After Bloo explains the situation in comically exaggerated detail, they are given a tour of the house. Frankie,the caregiver, is about to show Mac and Bloo around; however, she is soon called away by the ill-tempered, high-maintenance resident Duchess. Basketball-loving Wilt takes over the tour and introduces Mac and Bloo to the wide variety of imaginary friends that live in the house. Along the way, they meet Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, the Eds, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy. Mac and Bloo both think Foster's will be a good place for Bloo to live. However, Frankie tells them that if he stays there, he will be eligible for adoption whenever Mac is not around. Mac promises to stop by after school and departs, taking Coco's eggs with him and leaving Bloo alone with his new housemates and showing him that he will be sleeping in their bedroom, when Wilt sees Bloo about sleep on the floor, he lets Bloo take his bunk and he sleeps on the floor and they all fall asleep for the night. The next day, a wealthy rich couple stops by Foster's to find a friend for their spoiled daughter. They only want the best for her, and Frankie sees a perfect chance to get Duchess out of the house for good. The married couple agrees. Just as Mr. Herriman is getting ready to do the paperwork for the adoption, though, their daughter catches sight of Bloo and starts chasing him. Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Ren, Stimpy, Shrek, Woody, Sonic, The Eds, Red Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy race all over the house to keep Bloo out of reach. Meanwhile, SpongeBob sleeps soundly in his bed with three mattresses and a diving board attached. On the floor nearby is SpongeBob’s pet snail, Gary, who is also sleeping. Next to SpongeBob is a foghorn alarm clock, which soon loudly goes off and awakens him. SpongeBob climbs the diving board, and tells Gary that today is "the big day," along with Gary giving a simple "meow" in reply. SpongeBob jumps off of the diving board, and lands neatly into an outfit consisting of square pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. To prepare for the day, he goes to a barbell with two stuffed animals attached, and struggles to lift it, barely managing to get one rep before dropping it with a squeak. He then proclaims, "I'm ready!" and runs outside, heading past an Easter Island head with windows and a door, as well as a brown rock with a bamboo weather vane. The rock opens up to reveal Patrick Star, sticking underneath it, cheering SpongeBob on before peeling off. Arriving outside the restaurant known as the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob psyches himself up to answer the call of the Help Wanted sign in the window and ask for a job as a fry cook. However, his fears get the better of him and he turns to leave, only to find Patrick in his way. The latter convinces the former that he is truly ready for the job, giving SpongeBob the confidence to make his way over. Squidward Tentacles, a Krusty Krab employee busy cleaning graffiti off the windows, sees SpongeBob approach and voices his displeasure, wondering why he is coming so early. He then notices the sign, and shrieks in horror, dashing inside toward his boss and owner of the restaurant, Eugene H. Krabs. Before Squidward can warn him, SpongeBob enters, and confidently states his intention of joining the Krusty Crew. He starts to approach Mr. Krabs and Squidward, but trips and bounces around the restaurant before landing square on his back in front of them. Mr. Krabs expresses his concern that SpongeBob is not ready for the job, but the latter asks him to reconsider, and have Squidward vouch for him; he takes Mr. Krabs aside and flatly refuses. Giving Squidward a wink, Mr. Krabs approaches SpongeBob, and says that he can apply once he is completed a simple test: purchasing a seemingly non-existent "hydro-dynamic spatula." SpongeBob eagerly heads out in his new employee hat to find one, leaving Krabs and Squidward to laugh together about his errand. On SpongeBob way to the Barg'N-Mart, He encounters Bendy by discovers an abandoned building in which he finds an Abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location in Toonvile seeing the nightmarish horror of people seemingly unknown person is seen stabbing children in the place. The children are heard screaming as blood shoots out of them and splatters on the screen before his eyes, before nearly getting run over by Plankton and his gang. When he looks back to the door, the illusion is gone, and the butcher's shop has returned to normal. As SpongeBob runs to the Barg'N-Mart, a convoy of buses arrives at the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs literally smells trouble approaching, and soon after, a hoard of Uganda Knuckles swarms in, and clamors for food. Squidward calls for their attention, asking them to behave themselves and make a neat single-file line. His request is rejected, and the Uganda Knuckles grow more ravenous and unruly. Squidward and Mr. Krabs climb into the cash register rowboat as the Ugandan Knuckles form a rolling ocean, but their boat breaks, and they climb a pole to the ceiling. Facing the end, Mr. Krabs and Squidward say their goodbyes and sob. From the sky, however, arrives SpongeBob, wielding his new flight-capable Hydro-dynamic Spatula. Leaving the flabbergasted workers behind, SpongeBob flies into the kitchen, and starts whipping up a batch of Krabby Patties. The Ugandan Knuckles are satiated one by one down to the last, leaving behind a huge fat sack of cash. Mr. Krabs jumps with joy and proudly presents SpongeBob with his own nametag. Squidward tries to protest, but Mr. Krabs is too busy cheering, and carting away the money to notice. Meanwhile, the innocent-looking Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman and Kyle's adopted Canadian brother Ike going to see the Columbia Pictures movie Sausage Party. Although they have enough money to buy their tickets, they arrive at the theater to find they are forbidden to go see the movie. Due to consisting almost entirely of crude jokes, constant flatulence humor, and excessively strong language, the film is rated R by the MPAA and the boys must have a guardian with them. Wanting to see the movie, the boys hire a homeless man to buy the tickets for them. This plot is a success. By the end of the film, though, everyone except for the boys has walked out, considering the movie to be far too vulgar Later, at Stark's Pond, the boys impress their classmates by imitating the movie's strong language, causing all the children to want to see the movie as well. Afterward, Wendy skates over to Stan and introduces Gregory of Yardale who Stan thinks Wendy is in love with ("Wendy's Song"). later at school, the whole class, save for Wendy and Gregory, has seen the movie. At school, Tails was running in the halls because he's late, but accidentaly bumps into a new student: Millie "Tailsko" Prower. He started to fall in love with her, but snapped out of his obsession. Tailsko told him she met some boys who were like him before. They introduced each other, until Mr. Mackey told them to go back to class. In class, Eric Cartman humiliates Tails in front of everyone, which angers him. Mr. Garrison told them to stop laughing and told Tails they'll have a talk after class. At class, Tails feels annoyed by Eric Cartman. When Tailsko showed up, he explained the situation. It turns out she also had to deal with bullying because she had two tails, but Tails told her he loves her the way she is and asks her if he could be her boyfriend. Eric Cartman then continued to mock them, which angers Tails even more. Cartman, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny get sent to the school counselor, Mr. Mackey, after repeating the other obscenities (off-screen) to Mr. Garrison. In the counselor's office, Mr. Mackey tells the boys that he has notified their mothers of the incident, and tries to find out where the language originated from. The boys' mothers arrive and Cartman reveals that they heard them in Sausage Party, which inadvertently makes the somewhat radical Sheila angry. Back at Foster's the married couple's daughter finally snatches him up and shows him to her mother and father. They agree, but only Mac's last-minute arrival saves him. The millionaires leave empty-handed, while Duchess becomes even angrier at not being able to leave Foster's (which she refers to as a dump) due to Bloo's interference. After school, Tails introduces Tailsko to his friends. But when Spongebob introduced himself, Tailsko stared at him as if he told a bad joke. After snapping out of it, she explained she has a problem with people wearing purple. Later Spongebob while practicing baseball, hits a ball that flies through a window in neighbor Dr. Nora Wakeman's front door. Bloo instructs him to get the baseball back, but when Spongebob knocks at the door, nobody arrives. He wanders inside, seeing various pieces of machinery and robot parts strewn about. When he reaches the baseball, it is handed to him by a shadowy, imposing figure, later revealed to be XJ-9. Spongebob flees in terror without taking the ball, where he is intercepted by The Gang and informs the Gang that he encountered a "hideous bloodthirsty robot". Ms. Wakeman overhears this conversation, and Woody tries to explain the situation, but Wakeman slams the door in his face, so he leaves, only to notice the robot while arguing with Spongebob Dr. Wakeman walks back into her house berates XJ-9, who prefers to be called "Jenny", for having left her room and instructs her that she must not encounter any of the human population, especially teenagers. She instructs Jenny that there is a meteor warning, but Jenny disregards it because most meteors typically burn up in the atmosphere. When Dr. Wakeman leaves the room, Mac climbs in through Jenny's window and meets her. The two leave and hang out, playing hackey sack and chasing ice cream trucks, among other things, while Spongebob reluctantly tags along, still suspicious and nervous about Jenny. However, while they were playing, the hackey sack which Jenny booted through the atmosphere became part of the meteor, rendering it a “planet destroyer” class. Jenny rockets off to destroy the meteor as soon as she gets the warning, and dispatches it quickly. As she returns to Earth, she and The Gang realize in shock that Jenny had accidentally taken Spongebob along with her, as he had been inadvertently attached to her wings. While Spongebob is a bit charred from re-entry, he is impressed by Jenny's abilities and declares her to be "so cool!", now no longer afraid of her. Dr. Wakeman oversees this, and decides that giving XJ-9 some time off couldn't hurt. Cartman ,Stan, Kyle, Keeny, Wilt, Edwardo, and Coco heads to the library. Cartman writes a poem for Jenny on a postcard “Your hair is winter fire, January embers, my heart burns there too”. they finds a book on Toonvile's history, learning the town has been plagued by mysterious unexplained tragedies and child disappearances in pizzarias for centuries.They are lured into the basement by Bendy, where they are chased by Phantom Foxy one of the kid's souls who is trapped inside the animatronics, whom they narrowly escape. The hat ghost pokes Mario and Luigi to get a response to see if they are okay. Mario and Luigi wakes up, surprising the ghost, and catches up with them after he flees. The ghost reveals himself as Cappy, and explains to Mario and Luigi that Bowser had not only attacked the Mushroom Kingdom, but had also kidnapped Tiara, Cappy's sister, using her as Peach's wedding headdress. Mario,Luigi and Cappy team up to stop Bowser's plans and save both Peach and Tiara, and using the piece he collected, Cappy transforms into the Mario Cap, allowing Mario to use Cappy's abilities. Sheila and other mothers to begin protests and form "Mothers Against Rated R" or "M.A.R." ("Blame Sony"). Instead of simply banning the show in the United States, they arrest The Sausage Party Gang on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. At the United Nations, the problem escalates when the Americans blatantly and rudely refuse to return The Sausage Party Gang despite the plea from the Sony C.E.O saying that their economy depends on Sausage Party. The American then openly laughs at the Columbia Pictures accent. Enraged by this, Sony responds by bombing the residences of Drawn Together. President Trump then declares war on Sony and orders the execution of "war criminals" The Sausage Party Gang within a week. When Sheila, who has become the U.S. Secretary of Offense, overhears Cartman admonishing her ridiculous measures ("Kyle's Mom's a Bitch"), she attempting to kill Cartman with a knife. Cartman escapes and flees into the Barrens, One of the Villans', Scott Tenorman, is slaughtered by Bendy, who appears in the form of a horde of zombies of the victims of the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1997, whilst wandering in the sewers looking for Cartman. The Gang finds Cartman who is bloodied and bruised by Sheila Broflovski, Cartman stumbles across Bloo and the other friends, takes Cartman to the local pharmacy to help him, Jenny distracts the guy running the pharmacy to help the gang steal medical supplies for Cartman when it turns out they don't have enough money. The Foster's gang then discover Plankton's gang bullying Mario, Luigi, and Cappy chase them off with an epic rock war before befriending them. Later on, during the annual Toonvile parade, a time where the people celebrate the day of the creation of the Toonvile, Bendy arrives with Plankton, Vexus, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, Bowser,and Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob as they viciously lays waste to the parade. they are about to destroy the Jenny, but Bloo intervenes, much to the gang objections(they doesn't want Bloo to get killed). The Gang, Bendy arrives with Plankton, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, and Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob fight, and Bloo manages to repel Bendy, who warns The Gang that they will meet again. Meanwhile, Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart finally found a cure for cancer.. they record a video of themselves talking about they are going to use it, and gives out the address in case the unthinkable were to happen. they then inject themselves with the cure hoping that it will be a for cancer., it works and is able to increase their strength and stamina but they start become berserk and transforms into giant anthropomorphic Bunny-like creatures Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart, now as what people reffered to as the "The Broodals", the Toonvile bridge, tossing car by car over the bridge and eventually causing a huge fire. Bloo and the Gang saves each passenger and their car most notably a 10-year old child by bringing him back up to the bridge and reuniting him with his father As Frankie and Mr. Herriman are cooking Pizza,( Bendy, Plankton, Vexus, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, Bowser, and William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy's hands are shown pouring rat poison into a bowl but The Gang comes back into the kitchen and disturbs him so he only poisons one the slice of Pizza. While everyone is eating Kenny sweats, and makes an excuse to leave. Cut to a traffic accident where Kenny gets hit by a truck. (off-screen due to getting poisoned by rat poison) Kenny's soul tries to get into Heaven, where there are thirty odd naked women waiting conspicuously, but his access is denied and he ends up in Hell ("Hell Isn't Good"). Satan has been torturing Kenny until Saddam Hussein appears and reveals that he is Satan's lover. When Satan discovers that a war has started on Earth, he says with delight that it has been prophesied that he can return to Earth once the blood of "these cartoon food gang" (who are, by Satan's accounts, innocent) touches American soil. Saddam makes no secret of the fact that he wants to rule the Earth along with Bendy, Plankton, Vexus, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, Bowser, and William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy. The next morning at the Krusty Krab, Mr. Krabs tells the gang to go into the sewers because something weird and evil is in there. The gang brings cameras to see if they can take pictures of themselves fighting off the beasts. they place the camera up on the wall with ropes and sits for hours in a large sewer room with a tracker through various tunnels, in order to, if there was anything in the tunnels, feel the vibration of the figure. The first vibe he feels is from small rats, but eventually, Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals approaches and Bloo and the Gang are thrown into the sewers' filthy waters. Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals quickly forgets about the gang and finds a suspicious camera webbed up on the wall. they grab the camera and turns it around to reveal the writing, "PROPERTY OF FOSTER'S". Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals crushes that camera, now discovering The gang's location Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals finds Bendy, Plankton, Vexus, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, Bowser, and Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob and suggests that they join forces to defeat The Foster's Gang to which Bendy, Plankton, Vexus, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, Bowser, and Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob agrees. Terrence, meanwhile, has been watching from behind the bushes across the street and realizes that Mac has not gotten rid of Bloo. He and Duchess, Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals finds Bendy, Plankton, Vexus, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, Bowser, and Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob join forces to do away with their common enemy. Vexus and her clusters had invaded Jenny. Jenny then realizes that she had to fight, and she's not afraid to fight back. However, she didn't notice that William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy is right behind her and knock out cold and abducted by William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy. At a restaurant, Tails and Tailsko talked about the things they usually do, until Tailsko confessed that she stared at Gene because she was tormented by someone wearing purple (later revealed to be William Afton). Plankton, who was outside, is ready for his plan and gets inside, turning off the power of the buildng, which frightens Tailsko even more. Tails was looking for his Night Vision glasses, but didn't notice Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals finds Bendy, Plankton, Vexus, Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, Bowser, and Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob kidnapped his girlfriend until he noticed she went missing and went outside the restaurant. The Gang fight Plankton. Baldi listening to headphones while stamping notebooks and dancing at the same time, despite the on-going fight between The Foster's Gang Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals and Plankton behind him, of which he is unaware until later and as starts blaming Lightning McQueen, Mater, Woody, Buzz, Mike Wazowski and Sully for destroying his school house. The Foster's Gang assembles and travels to the USO show/the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to rescue Jenny, Tailsko, Peach and The Sausage Party gang The gang is sent to find "The Mole," a French boy who agrees to help them rescue The Sausage Party gang, who are to be executed in the electric chair during a USO show. With Canadians being taken away to "death camps", Kyle is forced to hide his adopted Canadian brother Ike in his attic. Back in Hell, Kenny suggests Satan should leave Saddam for good. Although Satan initially agrees Saddam convinces him that he must go back to earth Earth so that they can rule together ("I Can Change"). As a result, Satan cannot bring himself to break up with Saddam and they head for the surface - much to Kenny's annoyance. Tailsko woke up, stuffed inside a Golden Freddy suit and Jenny woke up, stuffed inside a Chica suit They had no idea where they were until they heard a voice. A voice way too familiar for them to forget it. It was her killer and stalker, Dave Miller (A.K.A. William Afton) with Bendy. He told them they stuffed them inside a springlock suits, and that if they ever moved, they would already be dead Bendy tells them his backstory. In 1994 He and his friend named TBA long time ago he was a very popular One day, Bloo came along gained more popularity than Bendy and Bloo shared his ideas with Bendy for a home for Imaginary Friends owned by Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, and Madame Foster and a plan for a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location in Toonvile. , Out of jealousy Bendy and TBA didn't like the ideas so Bendy and TBA hired William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy go with him to kill Bloo as Bloo prevailed and TBA was crushed, burned and killed, as he slammed his ax in the wall, causing the wall to crumble and on fire causing Foster Inc to be Destroyed. Bloo banished Bendy from Toonvile but Bendy hid in the old warehouse he then had William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy murder all of 6 children at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Birthday Party. They then leave, asking Plankton, Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart/ The Broodals to keep an eye on them. The Foster Gang then enters the USO show/the abandoned Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as The USO show begins, and the boys begin to carry out the plan by stalling Big Gay Al's act ("I'm Super"). Cartman, tasked with turning off the power shortly before the execution begins, is frightened when the ghost of Kenny again warns him that Saddam and Satan are on their way. Cartman runs away without turning off the power, causing the Mole to be spotted as he escapes Kyle and Stan desperately run to the stage to prevent the execution, but Kyle cannot bring himself to stand up to his mom and Sheila orders it to start. Before it can start, though, the Canadians and Sony launch a surprise attack. Cartman rushes to turn off the electric chairs Meanwhile, Bloo and the rest of the gang try to save Peach, Tailsko and Jenny where Bloo and his friends while they do that Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob sends Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart, the Broodals to (which they have been stationed in his office) to attack Bloo and the rest of the gang Finally, on top of the roof of the U.S.O Show, Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart, the Broodals attempts to climb to the antennae, but Mario, with the antidote, sprays the Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart, the Broodals, freezing their arms and stopping him briefly. Le Mole appears and, with his shotgun, aims and shoots at the Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart, the Broodals frozen limb, causing it to break and fall into pieces. The beasts quickly regrow their limbs and starts the climb again. After a few more tries, Mario eventually changes the Serum cloud into an antidote cloud, but not before the Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart, the Broodals fatally claws Le Mole All hell breaks loose and the giant antennae falls, almost bringing Bloo and the rest along with it until Topper, Harriet, Rango, and Spewart, the Broodals regains human senses and reaches out to help the gang. they use ther left arms. The Foster's Gang reaches the roof and joins the Le Mole for his last moments. Le Mole's dying wish was that Bloo to save the Sausage Party Gang for ther own safety. TBA. The Foster's gang will return in Foster Force. Cast The Main Character's * Jacob Tremblay as Mac Mason, an 11-year-old boy who lives in the Foster Home with his imaginary friend Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) * Tom Holland as Bloo Kazoo, Mac's imaginary friend. He is blue and resembles a simple, domed cylinder. (2-D/3-D Animated) * Shameik Moore as Wilt, a very tall, friendly and incredibly nice red-colored friend with only a right arm and a crooked left eye-stalk. His overtly passive demeanor is often taken advantage of by the other imaginary friends.He is a basketball player and fan, and is the former imaginary friend of Jordan Michaels (a parody of Michael Jordan). After an accident during a basketball game, Wilt left Jordan, fearing the latter would be disappointed by Wilt's losing the game. Years later, Wilt goes on a search to re-encounter Jordan (CGI Animated) * John DiMaggio as Eduardo, a Latin-American monster created by a young girl, Nina Valerosa, to protect her in a dangerous neighborhood. Eduardo is large, hairy, and violet-purple, and is a sloth who has horns, a snout, a pointy demon-like tail, and large teeth. Despite his large size, overwhelming strength, and menacing appearance, Eduardo is docile, timid and scared of almost anything. However, he can be hostile if angered or when danger befalls his friends. (CGI Animated) * Halle Berry as Coco, a chicken-like bird with palm tree-like hair who can only say or write her name. A talent unique to her is her ability to lay colorful, plastic eggs containing a plethora of objects, at will.Other characters usually understand her when she speaks. Despite her appearance and quirky behavior, she can demonstrate intelligence and kindness. Her creator is unknown, as she was found on a South Pacific island by two scientists named Adam and Douglas (CGI Animated) * Olivia Holt as Frankie Foster, Madame Foster's redheaded granddaughter, addressed as "Miss Frances" by Mr. Herriman. Frankie is the caregiver at Foster's and helps keep everything in order. She is usually very friendly, capable, easygoing, hard-working, thoughtful, caring, and sweet, but occasionally loses her patience with Bloo and Mr. Herriman. According to her driver's license, she was born on July 25, 1984. (Live Action) * J.K. Simmons, as Mr. Herriman,A gray and white elderly anthropomorphic lop ear rabbit friend imagined by Madame Foster who speaks with a British accent. He wears a tailcoat, white gloves, a top hat and a monocle. He presents himself as head of business affairs of the house and later as President of the house,and is extremely strict about rules and the maintenance of order in the home He frequently punishes Bloo for his various misdemeanors and scolds Frankie for her perceived laziness, despite all her hard work. (CGI Animated) * Julie Andrews as Madame Foster, the caring founder of Foster's and grandmother of Frankie. She is the creator of Mr. Herriman. Despite being elderly, Madame Foster has childlike boundless energy and occasionally becomes hyperactive and mischievous. (Live Action) * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, the husband of Marge Simpson, and the father of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. (2D-animated) * Julian Dennison as Eric Cartman, one of the characters from South Park and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. In the movie, he is described as the "fat-ass prankster". (live-action) * Finn Wolfhard As Stan Marsh, one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. (live-action) * Noah Schnapp as Kenny McCormick, one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. (live-action) * Jack Dylan Grazer As Kyle Broflovski, one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. (live-action) * Dee Bradley Baker as Ren, an intense, hyperactive, and short-tempered chihuahua, and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy. (CGI-animated) * Frank Welker as Stimpy, a 3-year-old dim-witted and empty-brained cat and one of the characters from Ren and Stimpy. (2D-animated) * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, a sea sponge and the main protagonist of the Nickelodeon series of the same name. (2D-animated) * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, SpongeBob's best friend and one of the characters from SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Hailee Steinfeld as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9, the main protagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot. She is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. (motion capture animated) * Christian Bale as Shrek, an ogre from the 2001 DreamWorks film of the same name. (CGI-animated) * Dwayne Johnson as Shrimpo Hunter Sheriff Woody, a cowboy doll from the 1995 Pixar film Toy Story. Unlike the normal version, Woody is known for going crazy over shrimp and pronouncing the word “shrimp” as “shrimpo”, being a reference to the widely-panned film Dunston Checks In. (CGI-animated) * Vincent Martella as Sonic the Hedgehog, the main protagonist of the video game franchise of the same name and the mascot of SEGA. Sonic has the ability to run at fast amounts of speed, hence his name. (CGI-animated) * TBA as Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic's best friend and sidekick, he is anthropomorphic yellow fox with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. (CGI-animated) * TBA as Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. * Matt Hill as Ed, the first of "the Eds", a group of preteen boys that are from Ed, Edd n Eddy. He is strong, but dim-witted. (2D-animated) * Samuel Vincent as Double D, the second of the Eds. He is an inventor, a neat-freak, and is the most intelligent of the group. (2D-animated) * Jim Carrey as Eddy, the third of the Eds. He is a devious, quick-tempered, bitter con artist, and self-appointed leader. (2D-animated) * Jason Sudeikis as Red, a red bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Josh Gad as Chuck, a speedy yellow bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Danny McBride as Bomb, a strong black bird from Angry Birds who has the ability to explode. (CGI-animated) * Tara Strong, Max Charles, and Eric Bauza as Jay, Jake, and Jim, the blue birds from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Maya Rudolph as Matilda the Bird, a white bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Ian Hecox as Bubbles the Bird, the orange bird from Angry Birds who has the ability to inflate and deflate like a balloon. (CGI-animated) * Anthony Padilla as Hal the Bird, the green boomerang bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Sean Penn as Terence the Big Brother Bird, Red's big brother from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Britney Spears as Silver, the grey bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Kate McKinnon as Stella, the pink bird from Angry Birds. (CGI-animated) * Jack Black as Mario,TBA (live-action) * Zach Braff as Luigi,TBA (live-action) * Dove Cameron as Peach, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. (live-action) * William Salyers as Cappy,TBA (CGI-animated) * Justin Long as Alvin Seville, the leader of The Chipmunks. (CGI-animated) * Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon Seville, the most intelligent of The Chipmunks. (CGI-animated) * Candi Milo as Theodore Seville, the smallest of The Chipmunks who has an interest in eating, but is always shown to have nightmares. (CGI-animated) * Trey Parker as Mickey Mouse, the main titular protagonist of the Disney franchise of the same name and the mascot of Disney. As the Disney mascot, whether or not he actually is the Mickey Mouse from Disney, or he just portrays Mickey just like the South Park version, he is a TV personality and drug addict. (2D-animated) * Seth Green as Goofy, a character from the Mickey Mouse franchise. However, like Mickey, he is not the Goofy from Disney, since he is a drug addict, he likes to sing Party Like a Goofy, and smell poop or anything that smells just like poop. (2D-animated) * Jessica Chastain as Tailsko, a female version of Miles "Tails" Prower created by a lot of DeviantArt users who have spent the last ten years trying to forget a tragedy that occurred at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Her father had owned Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and had built its four adult-sized animatronic animals. Her brother Milo and her friend Asia died at the hands of William Afton. (CGI-animated) TBA. Other Character's * Roger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is a crimson sea crab who is the owner, manager, and founder of the Krusty Krab as well as the employer of both SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. (2D-animated) * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, one of the main characters of SpongeBob SquarePants. (2D-animated) * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, wife of Homer Simpson, and mother of Bart, Lisa, and Maggie. (2D-animated) * Nancy Cartwright as the voice of the following characters: ** Bart Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons, and Homer Simpson's son. (2D-animated) ** Maggie Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the youngest child of Marge and Homer's children. * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson, one of the characters from The Simpsons and the middle child of Marge and Homer's children. (2D-animated) * Troy Baker as Mark Mason, Maria Mason's husband and Mac's Father, a fired electrician who is trying to find a new job. He teaches Mac about responsibility out of concern for his changing behavior and tries to keep Bloo back with Mac before being killed by a carjacker whom Bloo and Mac failed to stop. (Live Action) * Bryce Dallas Howard as Maria Mason, Mark Mason's wife, and Mac Mason mother. (Live Action) * Jackson Robert Scott as Milo, a fox boy who is Tailsko's Brother whose abduction and murder by William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy/Springtrap. in the 1997 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Toonvile Murder. (CGI-animated) * Lisa Kudrow as Dr. Nora Wakeman, Jenny Wakeman's mother. (CGI-animated) TBA Villains * Kevin Bacon as Bendy, a yellow and black striped Imaginary Friend who is a psychopath and bully, and a criminal who easily fools Frankie and Mr. Herriman into believing others committed his actions. This is mostly due to the fact his family left him at the home for bad actions he did (though it might have actually been the couple's son). and tortures and try's to kill the Imaginary Friends and the Gang who are his Enemies for his own amusement aslo he makes illusions to the The Gang to try to make them scared for an easy way to kill them and the main villain of the movie (CGI-animated) * Bill Skarsgård as William Afton/Dave Miller/Purple Guy/Springtrap, He is a psychopath/criminal who caused the 1997 Murder at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and killed Tailsko's brother Milo and her friend Asia. and Bendy's creator (Live Action) * Grey DeLisle as Duchess, A "high-maintenance" pedigree friend who is pompous, ugly, rude, arrogant, selfish, self-centered, and lazy up to the points she orders Frankie to open her eyelids for her first thing in the morning. She considers herself superior to all the other imaginary friends, is extremely negative towards everyone, and never says anything nice Whenever Duchess turns on the spot, her entire body pivots like a sheet of paper being flipped, revealing that she is two-dimensional (CGI-animated) * Cameron Boyce as Terrence Mason, Mac's older brother and the recurring villain of the movie. He enjoys bullying Mac Mason and coming up with various schemes to make Mac Mason's life hard and miserable, usually trying to keep Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo from seeing each other ever again. His stupidity always gets the better of him, making him easily outsmarted by Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) * Debi Derryberry as Bleem, Bloo's rip-off who was created by an unknown wrestler, just so it can win against every opponent it fights. (2D/3D animated) * Rebel Wilson as Sheila Broflovski, a psycho mother who hates Canadians, Sony and The Terrance & Phillip Show as she arrests the Sausage Party Gang on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon and trying to summon Satan and Saddam Hussein to kill the Fosters Gang. (Live Action) * Robert Englund as Satan, He foretold his conquering of the surface due to the intolerance brought into the world by Mothers Against Sony. (CGI-animated) * Sacha Baron Cohen as Saddam Hussein, Hussein continues his romantic relationship with Satan as he plans to conquer the world by taking advantage of Satan's power as ruler. (Live Action) * Kelsey Grammer as Robert Terwilliger/Sideshow Bob, He is an antagonist of The Simpsons. He got his stage name when he was Krusty the Clown's sidekick. Bob is a self-proclaimed genius, member of the Republican Party, champion of high culture, former children's entertainer-turned-criminal mastermind and Bart Simpson's nemesis. He loves operettas the likes of Gilbert and Sullivan, and is also known for his gigantic feet, which have gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion. in the movie TBA. (2D-animated) * Zoe Saldana as Vexus, The Leader of Cluster Prime, and the main antagonist of My Life as a Teenage Robot (CGI-animated) * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard/King Pig, He is the main antagonist in the Angry Birds Movie who leads the other green pigs in stealing the eggs from Bird Island. He is kind, dizzy, selfless, meek, sweet, intelligent, wise and silly but mean, devious, aggressive, evil, murderous, power-hungry and violent. (CGI-animated) * Mr. Lawrence as Sheldon Plankton, the owner of the Chum Bucket, an unsuccessful restaurant located across the street from the Krusty Krab. His business is a commercial failure because they sell mostly inedible foods made from chum. Plankton is a small planktonic copepod and the self-proclaimed archenemy of Mr. Krabs. He is a skilled inventor and possesses a Napoleon complex due to his short stature. (2D-animated) * TBA as Bowser, TBA (CGI-animated) * TBA as Topper, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (motion capture animated) * TBA as Harriet, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (motion capture animated) * TBA as Rango, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (motion capture animated) * TBA as Spewart, who was one of the Broodals working for Bowser and genetically mutated into an anthropomorphic Bunny-like creature to try to kill the gang (motion capture animated) * Tom Green as Gordon "Gord" Brody, The criminal who wants revenge for his 2001 movie failure Freddy Got Fingered as he'' robs the wrestling manager who refuses to pay Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo for his ring performance and believed to be responsible for murdering Mark Mason when he carjacks him in the course of his escape. He dies by falling from a window when confronted by Mac Mason and Bloo Kazoo. (Live Action) ''TBA Cameos See also: Popular culture cameos and references * Luke Evans as Baldi,a teacher of Here School, giving The Protagonist math problems to solve in the notebooks to collect them in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning in the movie he listening to headphones while stamping books and dancing at the same time, despite the on-going fight between The Foster's Gang and Plankton behind him, of which he is unaware until later and as starts blaming Lightning McQueen, Mater, Woody, Buzz, Mike Wazowski and Sully for destroying his school house as a quick gag/joke in the movie. (CGI-animated) Popular culture cameos and references Much like Ready Player One and Ralph Breaks the Internet, there are many Internet and pop culture references that have been announced for the movie, such as the floss, Damn Daniel, the Ice Bucket Challenge, PPAP, the Harlem Shake, bottle flipping, the Nae Nae, and the Mannequin Challenge. Guest stars that have been announced for the film include KSI, Justin Bieber, LeBron James, John Cena, Will Smith, PewDiePie, Markiplier, and DanTDM. Fictional characters such as Baldi, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Buzz Lightyear, Mike Wazowski, Sully, Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Ted, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Phillip J. Fry, Bender, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman will appear in the film too. Reception Box office TBA Critical response The film received universal acclaim from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, it has an approval rating of 89% rating on Rotten Tomatoes and an average rating of 8.4/10 based on 478 reviews, with the Critics Consensus saying: "Despite some of the references in the film, this is something that will have your eyes fixed, especially since this combines multiple animation techniques with live-action, which makes a great combo.". On Metacritic, the film happens to have a rare score of 87 out of 100, signifying "universal acclaim". CinemaScore said that audiences gave the film an "A" rating. Many people praised the film, voice acting and the cussing. IGN gave the film a grade of 9.4/10 (Amazing). Production Development In late 2013, Bloo J expressed interest in a reboot movie of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends He said that it would be a combination of live-action and visual effects. in Septemeber 2013 he pitched the idea to Sony Pictures, While pitching the idea to 2 of the company's film divisions: Columbia Pictures and Screen Gems, none of it was accepted. However, in July 2014, Columbia Pictures finally accepted the idea and It was to be released in May 2016. also, a script was in development, and the production was planned to begin in December 2014. However, on Monday, November 24, 2014, was the Controversial Sony Pictures hack by The Guardians of Peace from North Korea due to the movie The Interview which caused upcoming planned Sony Pictures films to get leaked causing the reboot film to be delayed and Sony Pictures version to get canceled in late 2015 the project moved to 20th Century Fox where they were originally in talks to distribute the film but due to the unsuccessful and critical Box office bomb Fantastic Four (2015) Bloo J didn't want Fox to ruin his film causing Bloo J to leave 20th Century Fox and The movie was then in development hell In Early 2016 Bloo J then announced that the reboot was put on hold until The Bloo's 25th Anniversary However, in August 2017 Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Ed-Olive Chadwick helped project get back in production and announced that Bloo J, Ed-Olive Chadwick, Tim Burton, Michael Bay, J.J. Abrams, Andy Muschietti, Steven Spielberg , Logan Thirtyacre and Trey Parker as directors, Ed-Olive Chadwick, J.J. Abrams, Michael Bay, Steven Spielberg, Roy Lee, David Katzenberg and Barbara Muschietti as producers,Trey Parker, Seth Rogen and Evan Goldberg as screenplay writers,Chase Palmer, Cary Fukunaga, Gary Dauberman and J.J. Abrams as screenplay writers, Bloo J, Ed-Olive Chadwick and Tim Burton as storywriters Christopher Nolan and Pam Brady as writers Mauro Fiore as the cinematographer,Maryann Brandon and Mary Jo Markey as editors. It was later announced that the film's official name will be BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends and it will be released on June 14, 2019. Music TBA Animation and visual effects The film is announced to be a hybrid of live-action, CGI animation, 2D animation,Stop-Motion and traditional hand-drawn animation, since the crew were inspired by live-action/animated adaptations of cartoons, however, it was not confirmed to be in actual animation until August 15th, 2018, as it was originally going to be a fully live-action film. Nearly much of the in-house animators and art crew is recycled of mostly and notably that of familiar Nickelodeon Animation Studio and Cartoon Network Studios alumni, as well as some from Warner Bros. Animation, Walt Disney Feature Animation, Disney Television Animation, DiC Entertainment, 20th Century Fox Animation, Universal Animation Studios, Yowza! Animation, Blue Sky Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, Mercury Filmworks, Film Roman, Rough Draft Studios, Frederator Studios, Klasky-Csupo, and Hanna-Barbera. The 2D and hand-drawn animation was produced in-house at Spümcø, Cartoon Network Studios, Nickelodeon Animation Studio, and Warner Bros. Animation. Additional animation was divided among ten studios: Hornet, Inc./Rough Draft Studios/Titmouse, Inc. in the United States, Bardel Entertainment/Slap Happy Cartoons/Big Jump Entertainment in Canada, Digital eMation/AKOM/Rough Draft's division in South Korea, and Wang Film Productions in Taiwan. The services for the visual effects department will be Industrial Light & Magic, Weta Digital, Moving Picture Company, Lola Visual Effects, Animal Logic, Digital Domain, Tippett Studio, Picture Mill, Perception, Framestore, Mikros Image, and Reel FX Animation Studios. Mikros Image and Reel FX Animation Studios will create the CGI characters for the movie with Weta Digital, Industrial Light & Magic, and Framestore developing realistic and detailed animation on the CGI characters in order to blend in with the live-action environment. Animal Logic will create the motion capture animated characters. The stop-motion animation is provided by Screen Novelties. Filming Filming began on August 6th, 2017 at Shepperton Film Studios in London, United Kingdom, shooting back-to-back. Shooting ended on October 12th, 2018. Accolades The film received Academy Award and Golden Globe nominations, and won 4 Oscars for Best Visual Effects, Director, Actor, and Adapted Screenplay. The film won two Critics' Choice Awards for Best Young Actor and Adapted Screenplay and was nominated for Best Visual Effects. In the UK, the film was nominated for several BAFTAs. Unused Ideas Original Casting ideas (Sony Pictures/20th Century Fox version 2013 - 2016) * Andrew Garfield as Bloo. * Kyle Catlett as Mac. * Bryce Dallas Howard as Frankie Foster. * TBA Originally Planned Script Story (Sony Pictures/20th Century Fox version 2013 - 2016) TBA Originally Planned Idea's For The Flim (Sony Pictures/20th Century Fox version 2013 - 2016) TBA Release BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is set to be released theatrically on June 14th, 2019. It was originally scheduled to be released in May 2016 during development. Marketing Theatrical release promotions * McDonald's released 38 toys for their Happy Meal in the UK. The toys are Bloo Kazoo, Mac Mason, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, Jenny, Tailsko, Mario, Luigi, the Eds, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Mickey, Goofy, Bendy, Plankton, Sideshow Bob, Willam Afton, Leonard and Bowser. ** Burger King did the same thing in the US. * Burger King did a limited time food on the menu called The Foster’s Burger (with Cheese, Tomato’s, crispy Bacon, Double Meat, Red And Green jalapeños and manchego cheese, Plus they did a Sweepstakes called The Foster’s Game! where it has a scratch card game piece with chances of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes include other Burger King food on the menu, 1 million dollars, a trip to New York, NY with the Regal E-Walk Stadium 13 & RPX movie premiere, a flat-screen TV, a new car, A PS4 and a signed movie poster. * In the US Pepsi And Frito-Lay released sweepstakes to win tickets to see the movie, with The Grand Prize a trip to Los Angeles for a private Foster’s movie premiere party and Paramount Pictures Studio,Tour, and other prizes also, in addition, Crystal Pepsi returned to shelves with a brand new flavor, BlooBlast (a blueberry/cherry-flavored Pepsi). * In The US and the UK Lego did Lego sets for the film and on the side of the box, you can get a 5 dollar off offer movie tickets for the film at your local theater/cinema. * In The US and the UK Hasbro and Hasbro Gaming released Action Figures, Sets and Board Games * In the US M&Ms did a promotion with a chance of winning the tickets to see the movie. Other prizes includes 5 million dollars, a trip to New York NY with the Regal E-Walk Stadium 13 movie premiere Other prizes include winning the tickets to see the movie, a Nintendo Switch with the movie video game, a flat-screen TV, a new car, and a signed BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends movie poster. Plus, a new M&Ms flavor called Crispy Peanut Butter blueberry dark chocolate M&Ms (Blueberry/Peanut Butter-flavored M&Ms) was released to markets for a limited time. * In The US, on Kellogg's Eggo Waffles inside there's glow in the dark stickers themed to the movie. * In The US and UK, Kellogg's cereals such as Froot Loops, Apple Jacks, Frosted Mini-Wheats, Frosted Flakes, Kellogg's Corn Flakes, Rice Krispies, Smorz, Special K, Krave, Corn Pops, Coco Pops ,and Raisin Bran have 38 free mini plushies inside the cereals themselves, which are Bloo Kazoo, Mac Mason, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, Jenny, Tailsko, Mario, Luigi, the Eds, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Mickey, Goofy, Bendy, Plankton, Sideshow Bob, Willam Afton, Leonard and Bowser. * Kellogg's also produced a new Foster’s cereal in the UK and US, named Foster’s Reignited Bits, with the cereal in shape of the main characters' heads as marshmallows, with the rest of the cereal being chocolate-flavored and in the shape of the home. * In the US, Chips Ahoy! added a new flavor to their cookie line-up, called "The Ultimate Combo", consisting of peanut butter, Oreos, Reese's, M&M’s and rainbow chocolate chips with free merchandise from the film inside. * In The US Lunchables did a promotion with a chance of winning a trip to Hollywood in Los Angeles, California aslo they did Free mini-posters on the back of the box. * Comedy Central on [[The Bloo|'The Bloo']] did a marathon of fan-favorite episodes of [[BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends|'BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends']] with sneak peeks of the BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends movie during the marathon. * Target hosted a week-long party where the stores are decorated with FRHFIF plushies, special FRHFIF stand-outs boards, and even some Funko POP! FRHFIF toys hanging on the roof. TBA DVD/Blu-Ray promotions * Subway did a Kids' Meal promotion, which included 38 BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends bags (Bloo Kazoo, Mac Mason, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, Jenny, Tailsko, Mario, Luigi, the Eds, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Mickey, Goofy, Bendy, Plankton, Sideshow Bob, Willam Afton, Leonard and Bowser), 23 mini backpack plushies (Bloo Kazoo, Mac Mason, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Eric Cartman, SpongeBob, Homer, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Ren, Stimpy, Jenny, Tailsko, Mario, Luigi, the Eds, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Mickey, and Goofy), the DVD for the film, a Subway kids' sandwich, fries or fruit, and a drink. * Pizza Hut released Bloo-shaped pizzas with mushrooms for the eyes and a deal called the Fostertastic combo which includes a large pepperoni and sausage pizza, breadsticks, a 2-liter soda and the limited time Hershey Chocolate/Blue Frosting/Whip Cream marshmallow/Oreo/Brownie mini cake Called the Foster Reigned Brownie Cake and they did a Pizza Called the FosterPizza a pizza with a mix of Mozzarella cheese and American cheese and topings for the Pizza,Pepperoni, Red/Green Jalapeños, olives, mushrooms and Sausage plus they did 3 dollar off offer for the DVD/Blu-Ray release for the flim. Home media The movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 15, 2019. It was also released on VHS, making it one of the rarest VHS tapes to be ever made. Video Game TBA Rating BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is rated PG-13 by the MPAA, for intense sequences of Sci-Fi/action violence, action throughout, brief suggestive material, bloody nature, partial nudity, brief strong mild language, Destruction, crude references, dark themes and scary imagery images that may scare children. Special Foster's Edition Director's Cut A 2-disc direct-to-video special edition cut, titled BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends: Special Foster's Edition Director's Cut will be released on Digital HD, DVD, and Blu-ray on December 20th, 2019, a month after the Dvd and Blue-Ray release. It will be distributed Paramount Digital Entertainment/DVD and Warner Home Video and produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer., and will include deleted scenes, outtakes, and interviews and will be a darker and much scarier take on the film, with more blood and gore in the film and swearing during the outtakes and film, which means that it will be rated R. Disc 1: BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends (Theatrical version) Disc 2: '''BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends: Special Foster's Edition Director's Cut/Special Features Sequel/Flim Trilogy On October 10, 2019, when asked during an interview if he was going to a sequel to ''BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends''', ''Bloo J said, "Well, it's tough. After a successful remake film, well I have plans for a Foster's Trilogy during the Development of BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends I had plans for not just a sequel, but a franchise to expand the movie." a sequel to BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends is planned to be released on June 18, 2021 It will be called BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends: Revenge of the Fallen Forces Video's Category:Google Category:YouTube films Category:YouTube movies Category:YouTube Studios Category:YouTube Studios flims Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Players Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures (International) Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:MTV Films Category:Insurge Pictures Category:The Bloo Flims Category:The Bloo Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Tim Burton Productions flims Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:Skydance Media Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Alibaba Pictures Category:Rideback Category:2DUX² Category:Comedy Central Category:Access Entertainment Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Good Universe Films Category:Gary Sanchez Productions Category:RLJE Films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Reliance Entertainment Category:Bad Hat Harry Productions Category:Lightstorm Entertainment films Category:Scott Free Productions Category:R&D TV Category:A.K.A. Cartoon Inc. Category:Sonic Team Category:Spümcø Category:DHX Media Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Nelvana films Category:Nelvana Category:Frederator Studios Category:SuperMarioLogan Pictures Category:Initial Entertainment Group Category:Walden Media Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2019 Films Category:Live-action films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Crossovers Category:Remakes Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Live-action remakes Category:Films remakes Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Thriller Category:Supernatural thriller Category:Horror Category:CGI-animated Category:BlooJwiki's Idea's Category:All Hail Crystal Lord idea's Category:Movies Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies